This invention relates to waste processing and, more particularly, to the separation of the solid and liquid portions of sludge.
Systems for the treatment of waste are employed in important ecological and reclamation projects for the recycling of water, extraction of solids and specific chemical products, land fill, and fertilizers. The manner of treatment depends on the composition of the waste. Waste which is substantially solid matter, such as rubbish, is generally compacted to be suitable for land fill. Liquid waste is processed by settling tanks and filtration to remove particulate matter.
However, a problem arises in the case of sludge since it is too thick and viscous to be processed by settling and filtration as is done with the less viscous liquids, and has too high a water (or other liquid) content to be compacted as is done with solid waste. A further problem arises in the complexity of equipment utilized in the processing of waste, as well as the overly large physical size of such equipment as exemplified by multiple chambers, stirrers, screw conveyers, rotating drums, and similar large mechanical elements which militate against the installation of such equipment at small industrial sites.